Pete
Pete is perhaps not the worst person to ever grace the face of the Earth, but he's got a lot of shady business going on, has connections that don't do his records at the police station any favors, and he doesn't pull his punches. He has operations in his hometown of Mouseton and in St. Canard. He is voiced by Will Ryan. Character Background Hailing from a milieu of crookedness, it's little wonder Pete became a criminal himself and for that matter the most successful from his home circle. Depending on sources, he grew up with an older sister named Petula and a fraternal twin brother named Li'l Pete. Like their mother, commonly referred to as Maw Pete, the three are as dishonest as they come, but they do stick up for one another. The relation between Pete and his cousin Portis, a criminal scientist, is burdened with a sense of competition from Portis's side, but they regularly work together regardless. His inventions are a useful card to hold for Pete. Outside family circles, Pete's enjoyed a long quality partnership with his childhood friend Trudy Van Tubb, years later still a partner-in-crime and also his informal wife. Pete's also had a relation for a while with partner-in-crime Chirpy Bird. Pete is a longtime adversary of fellow Mouseton citizen Mickey Mouse, although there have been times in which Pete stayed on the non-jail side of the law and they cooperated on projects. This is in part because Pete is fairly sociable, as demonstrated by his numerous recurring partners-in-crime and his versatility in the role he takes during those team-ups. Sylvester Shyster and Eli Squinch are more intelligent and refined than he is, yet their occasional reminders aren't taken up as a source for conflict. Weasel/Scuttle and Yardarm are partners Pete takes the role of boss towards and does so rockily but effectively. Other colleagues Pete has joined forces with during his career are the Phantom Blot and Emil Eagle. Personality Notwithstanding his social qualities, Pete's got a temperament. People whom he doesn't like are to mind their leeway carefully and in case they fail it usually comes to his partners-in-crime to hold him back for whatever motivation they have to do so. Pete might not be very intelligent, but he's devious and ruthless, which makes up for it. Appearance Fitting as the adversary of a small mouse, Pete is a large, corpulent black cat with a white lower face and stubble. His prime characteristic trait are his four square canines of which one set tends to stick out even if his mouth is closed. Fiction Boom! Studios comics Pete is an inmate in the same prison the Fearsome Four have been placed in. Joe Books comics Pete is an inmate in the same prison the Fearsome Four have been placed in. Some time later, he is relocated to the new maximum security jail. Along with all other inmates, he is freed from his cell by Negaduck to hunt down a locked-in Darkwing. Notes * DuckTales had Pete show up in five episodes. Reflecting the character's omni-moral history, each Pete is a separate character and plays out his own balance of right and wrong. The episodes and their respective Petes are Captain Pietro in "Duck in the Iron Mask", Captain Blackheart in "Time Teasers", Dogface Pete in "Merit-Time Adventure", Sharkey in "Pearl of Wisdom", and Genghis Khan in "Lost Crown of Genghis Khan". * A distinct Pete is the one that is a main character in the 1992 cartoon series Goof Troop. In this show, he lives in Spoonerville, has a wife and two children, and is a high school friend of Goofy. This Pete is part of "The Legend of the Chaos God", a pseudo-crossover that also includes DuckTales and Darkwing Duck, and has been referenced through cameos of his children in "Campaign Carnage, Part 2". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:2010 characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters Category:Import characters